


Getting it on in the boys locker room

by sceptress



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BoyxBoy, Dirty Talk, Locker Room, M/M, Sexy Times, Teiko period, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceptress/pseuds/sceptress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi and Nijimura stay back late for some extra practice, and things get a bit frisky in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting it on in the boys locker room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/gifts).



> Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no nasuke

Getting it on in the boys locker room

 

Nijimura panted and wiped the sweat forming on his brow, him and Akashi had decided to stay behind for a while longer to practice one-on-one. He looked over to the vice-captain and his vision narrowed in to a sweat drop slowly sliding down Akashi's neck, the red-haired male was panting slightly. The image sending inappropriate thoughts to his brain, Akashi panting underneath him for other reasons than basketball. He shook his head, "oi, Akashi" he called out. Akashi turned to look at him, lifting an eyebrow as if to say "yes?". Another image of Akashi flashed through his mind, the red head being on the floor on his knees near his crotch, he shook his head again. "Come on, lets go change" he said, Akashi nodded, wanting to get out his sweat soaked clothes. They walked into the empty locker room, everyone having left ages ago, leaving it secluded and private to them. They walked to their respective lockers, Nijimura slipping his jersey over his head in a instant. He sat down on the bench and began unlacing his shoes and removing them, along with his socks. He felt eyes on him, he looked up to his right and found Akashi already having removed his footwear and jersey, staring at him with hungry, lust filled eyes. "Akashi?" Nijimura asked, the smaller of the two males closed his red eyes, then reopened them a moment later and walked to the locker in front of his captain, leaning against it. He rolled his head to the side, his eyes half-lidded. "Shuuzuo" he spoke his name quietly, as he always did in private, his tone was low, seductive. Nijimura swallowed.

"Y-yes Akashi?", Akashi rolled his shoulders slowly and walked over to the raven-haired male, his hips having a small sway to them. He easily slipped into the older male's lap, his legs straddling him and his arms winding around his neck. "Shuuzuo, play with me" he spoke softly, a whisper. Akashi Sejiuurou was always excellent in everything he did, but he was an absolute master at seduction. "You haven't touched me in weeks, I miss your hands on me" his voice had a slight whine to it. It was true they hadn't been able to touch each other in this way thanks to basketball training and school assignments, no one knew of their relationship, it was a secret to all except them. Nijimura could feel his arousal begin to stir. The younger male leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I missed how you would touch my thighs, and pinch my nipples". Akashi was panting slightly but not from their previous training, "And how you would bite and suck my neck, ah, Shuuzuo I missed the way how you filled me, how you pounded my sweet spot". Those words broke Nijimura's already wavering self-control, he slid his left hand into soft, red hair and connnected their lips, his tougne slipping in and quickly dominating the other male's. Akashi moaned, his hands fisting into raven locks, tilting his head.

Nijimura's right hand slid down his kohai's back, caressing him. Akashi broke their lip lock to cry out as two hands grab and rubbed his ass. The captain latched his lips onto his vice-captain's left, pink nipple. "Ah! S-Shuuzuo!" cried out Akashi, he hugged his lover's head closer to his chest, encouraging him to continue. Nijimura sucked and licked the red head's nipple, gently nibbling it with his teeth, laving it with his warm tougne. He pulled back slightly, "your nipples are hard Seijuurou, do you like me touching them?" his voice was low and deep. He pinched his lover's right nipple, causing Akashi to arch his back and moan loudly "Yes! Yes! Shuuzuo, please more!" he pleaded. The older male put his lips onto the previously pinched nipple, giving the same treatment as the other, both of his hands kneading his boyfriend's round ass. Akashi moaned at his lover's touch, he could feel his senpai's hard length jutting into his rear, he shifted his hips and began to grind down onto it. Nijimura moaned into his vice-captain's chest, his hard-on being rubbed against his kohai's perfect ass, he pushed the younger's shorts down and roughly caressed his bare backside. He soon found out that his boyfriend didn't wear underwear under his shorts.

Akashi's face was pressed into his boyfriend's raven hair, panting and moaning. "W-wait Shuuzuo" he gasped out, his lover stopped and looked up at him "yes seijiuuruo?" he asked, his eyes dark and full of desire. Akashi smiled seductively, he slid a hand up to his lover's jaw, caressing him softly. "Shuuzuo, I want to play with you too, you know how much I enjoy sucking your cock just as much I as I love it fucking me". He then slid off his's captain's lap and onto his knees on the cold tiled floor, he slipped his shorts off all the way. His hands were then at his senpai's waist band, Nijimura helping him slide them off along with his boxers. His older lover's hard member standing up, Nijimura looked down at Akashi, the smaller male on his knees, his mouth inches away from his manhood, looking up at him with those red eyes he fell in love with. Akashi wrapped his hand's around the older's cock, his tougne laving at the head. The dark-haired captain threw his head back and moaned, his left hand drifting down and fisting bright, red locks. Akashi twirled his tounge around the head, his tougne occassionally dipping in tougning the slit. "Fuck!" yelled Nijimura, his fist tightning in his boyfriend's hair, his hips thrusting towards that wet, heat. The vice-captain opened up his mouth and allowed his lover to thrust up, he pulled back and licked a long, slow strip from the base to the tip. "Shuuzuo, fuck my mouth please, I love the feeling of you thrusting and slamming into my throat" he begged, then opened his mouth wide and deep-throated his cock. Nijimura cursed and gripped Akashi's head in both hands and roughly began to slam into his kohai's hot, wet mouth, he looked down and watched as his cock slide in and out of Akashi's mouth and found his lover's glazed and half-mast eyes staring up back at him.

The red-haired male moaned around Nijimura's length, he was lucky he had little to no gag reflex as his older boyfriend was slamming into the back of his throat, his own dick throbbing between his legs. Shuuzuo stopped thrusting, and stared at Akashi bobbing his head and twirling his tougne. Akashi pulled off and began giving, long languid licks to the hard length, "shit" Nijimura cursed closing his eyes, this was getting to much. He looked down again and pulled his lover off, "your such a good boy Seijuurou, bend over the bench". Akashi shivered at the words and the tone they were said with, he stood up and bent over the bench next to his captain. Nijimura got on his knees behind his kohai's perfectly shaped rear, "stick your ass out more" he commanded. The vice-captain moaned and jutted his ass out more, Nijimura gently kneaded his left cheek, "yes, just like that, your such a good boy" he praised. He leaned forward and gave a long, wet lick to his lover's entance, Akashi cried out, his back arching in surprise. "Ahhh, S-Shuuzuo!" he moaned out to his lover.

The raven-haired continued his assualt with his tougne on his lover, Akashi could not stop the continuos moans and cries spilling from his mouth, his back shaped into a deep arch and his face deeply flushed. He he gripped the bench until his knuckles turned white, he could feel his boyfriend's tougne slide in and out of him and swirling around his rim. "Ahhh! S-Sh-Shuuzuo! More!" he cried out, Nijimura gave one last flick of his tougne, then pulled back. He then shoved two fingers into his younger lover, causing Akashi to cry out his name, it echoing loudlyin the empty locker room. The captain twist and scissored his fingers in and out of his boyfriend, openeing him and preparing him. Akashi's moans were growing louder, sweat lightly covering his body. Nijimura licked up from the base of his spine to the back of his neck in one long swipe of his tougne, sending shivers through the smaller male. "P-please ah! S-Shuuzuo! please!" the vice-captain begged, the older male smirked. "Please what Seijuuruo? I won't know what you want unless you tell me", he said while adding another finger, his voice was deep and doing all the right things to Akashi. "Uhnnn! Shuuzuo I-I want to you to fuck me! Please!" he begged once more, Nijimura pulled his fingers out and sat back down on the bench and patted his thigh. "Come on baby, ride me if you really want it that bad", the younger panted as he tried to push himself up with shakey arms, slowly crawling onto Shuuzuo's lap. Nijimura's hands went to his lover's hip, steadying him.

Seijuurou gripped his boyfriend's cock and gently guided it to his entrance, descending onto it slowly. His hand's gripped Nijimura's shoulders and let out a shakey breath after fully sitting down. The raven-haired male brushed his hand against his kohai's cheek, "are you alright?", Akashi nodded and then moved his hips up and down again causing both of the males to moan. He repeated this movement, getting faster and faster with each movement. Nijimura held Akash's hip tightly enough to leave finger shaped bruises and thrust up into his lover, "Ahhnn! nnghhh! S-Shuuzuo, Shuuzuo! More! More!". They're movements and thrusting became erratic and desparate, "I-I'm gonna, gonna-". Nijimura buried his face into his boyfriend's chest, muffling his own moans, "I know, m-me too". He kissed his chest and began sucking and biting, leaving bright marks and bruise in place. "Ah! ah! ah! SHUUZUO!" screamed out Akashi as he climaxed, his seed cover both his and his senpai's chest. "Nngh! Sei-Seijuuruo!" the captain moaned as he finished inside his lover, his cum filling him."Nnnghh, so full" moaned the smaller male, relaxing against his lover's chest.

They stayed seated like that, Nijumra still inside Akashi for a few moments, savouring the after glow. They finally decided to get up, Nijimura helping his boyfriend to the showers, Akashi's hips being pretty sore. They helped wash each other, with Akashi smiling and occasionally thrwoing soap suds at his captain. They dried off and dressed, with little kisses in between. Nijimura grabbed Akashi's hand as they walked out, causing the red head to smile softly and gently grip his lover's back

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction, so I know it won't be good, like at all but I still hope whoever reads it finds it enjoyable.


End file.
